


I Lost a Bet

by VarjoRuusu



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Accidental Sex, Bets, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 04:56:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12741411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VarjoRuusu/pseuds/VarjoRuusu
Summary: John loses a bet that means he has to proposition his best friend. James is not opposed to this proposition, joke or no.





	I Lost a Bet

“You’re not serious,” Jack muttered, staring incredulous at John across the table. All eyes were on him as John shrugged.

“I meant it,” he grinned.

“You lost a bet…a joke, I might add, and now you’re going to proposition James Flint?” Jack demanded and John chuckled, shrugging again. 

“Why not?” he asked, taking a drink of his beer. Jack stared at, gaping rather like a fish before he shook his head and sat back, raising his hands.

“I don’t need to know anything else, just…he’s your best friend, John, don’t go screwing it up, will you?” he said and John nodded.

“If this messes up our friendship I guess we’re not best friends,” he chuckled, draining his glass and nodding to Jack as he stood, leaving the bar and grinning into the cool night air as he walked the few blocks to James house, ringing the doorbell.

James answered, eyebrows raised and feet bare, a t-shirt thrown on with his sweats and his long hair loose and hastily pushed back from his eyes. 

“Hey,” John grinned, cocking one hip. “I lost a bet.”

James blinked, then rolled his eyes pulling the door open to let John in.

“What is it this time? Swim naked in the shark tank?” he asked, knowing that when John and Charles started betting it usually got strange and ugly, fast.

“Well…” John grinned. “That’s certainly one way to put it.”

Without preamble he leaned over and kissed James, one hand raising to rest on his cheek, eyes drifting shut after a moment. James froze, his brain blank, his hands hovering awkwardly in the air until John pulled back. He blinked a few times, searching John’s face, seeing only curiosity there and he frowned.

“That’s it?” he asked. “You lost a bet and had to kiss me?” He was no longer impressed with Charles and his dares.

“Well, technically I was supposed to proposition you, you know, for sex, and I think kissing you out of the blue counts,” John grinned with a shrug. His heart was hammering but he did his best to keep an easy smile on his face, as if none of this was having any effect on him.

“Here’s my question,” James muttered, brushing past John, nodding at the coatrack for him to take off his jacket and shoes. “Do you actually  _want_ to proposition me, or is that just the bet?”

John considered lie or truth for a moment as he hung his coat and toed off his shoes, accepting the glass of whiskey James passed him as James downed his own. He allowed his eyes to sweep over James’ body, his face open, until his eyes met James’ and he smiled softly.

“I do,” he said quietly, almost hesitantly.

James nodded, setting his tumbler down with a clink and taking John’s when he’d emptied it. He turned, staring hard at John for long moments, his face unreadable before he nodded again.

“About fucking time,” he said and John only had a moment to be surprised as James’ hands curled into his hair and tugged him forward, kissing him desperately. 

John gasped, his hands grabbing at James’ arms, stepping into his space so their bodies pressed together, moaning as James’ arm looped around him and tugged him close. 

“Bedroom, now, clothes off,” James muttered between kisses and John nodded, stumbling backward as they stripped one another, mouths hardly leaving one another for a second. By the time they tumbled on the bed they were naked, except for one sock that John couldn’t be bothered to get rid of, not when James had a hand around him and was stroking him while he sucked a bruise in his neck.

“Fuck,” John groaned, arching his hips up and James took them both in one hand, stroking them together, heat building between them at lighting speed as beads of sweat appeared on their skin.

James gasped when John arched, one leg wrapping around him and hands falling to grip his ass tightly, grinding them together. 

“You have no idea what I’ve wanted to do to you,” James whispered against his ear, panting as his hand moved faster. Neither one of them was going to last, but that was alright. He finally had John here, naked in his bed, skin burning against his, his hair splayed out on the pillow like a halo. 

“Fuck, you can do anything to me, just let me do anything to you,” John gasped, already shaking as his body began to tense.

“Anything. Fuck, John, anything you want,” James growled and John arched, crying as his cock pulsed, his release coating James’ hand and slicking the way for him to speed his hand, gasping only moments later as he came.

Panting, James collapsed half on John and John easily tangled them together, his lips seeking out James’ again, kissing him slowly and leisurely until it became too uncomfortable. Carefully they detangled and cleaned themselves up before crawling into bed and curling together, both yawning. It was almost two in the morning after all. 

“I’m going to fuck you in the morning,” James said softly against John’s ear and John hummed, pulling himself even closer as he nuzzled against James’ skin.

“Not if I fuck you first,” he mumbled and James laughed loudly, his heart soaring as he tucked John carefully into his arms.

“Mouthy little shit,” he chuckled and John grinned against his neck.

“I’ll show you mouthy you-” John was cut off as James kissed him again, effectively shutting him up, grinning against his mouth.

“Shut up and go to sleep so we can wake up and fuck,” James said and John grinned, burying his face against James’ neck and falling asleep almost at once. With a soft smile, James buried his nose in John’s hair and let himself drift off, the promise of tomorrow morning enough to have his whole body shivering already.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m on Tumblr [Beneath The Black Sails](http://www.beneaththeblacksails.tumblr.com)


End file.
